Rob Van Dam
Robert Szatkowski (Battle Creek, Michigan, 18 de dezembro de 1970) é um wrestler profissional norte-americano, melhor conhecido pelo seu ring name Rob Van Dam (por vezes abreviado para somente RVD). Trabalhou nos programas ECW e RAW da World Wrestling Entertainment. Rob Van Dam foi o primeiro wrestler a conseguir deter o título da WWE e da ECW Championship em simultâneo, entre 13 de junho de 2006 e 3 de julho de 2006. Em junho de 2007, saiu da WWE. Van Dam, declarou que está passando tempo com sua esposa, e que não pretende retornar a WWE nos próximos anos. Fez um breve retorno participando do Royal Rumble 2009, mas foi eliminado. Carreira Extreme Championship Wrestling Entre 1996 e 2001 RVD lutou pela velha ECW. Em sua passagem pela ECW além de vários títulos teve feuds com Sabu, The Dudley Boyz, Furnas e Lafon, The Eliminators, Tommy Dreamer entre outros. World Wrestling Federation | World Wrestling Entertainment RVD estava na ECW quando essa faliu e foi adquirida pela WWE em 2001, assinou contrato e participou da The Invasion. Na WWF/E conquistou os títulos de WWE Champion, Intercontinental Champion e foi o último WWE Hardcore Championship. Foi também três vezes campeão de duplas, sendo duas o do WWE World Tag Team Championship e uma do WWE Tag Team Championship. Ao longo de sua passagem pela WWE teve várias feuds, destacando-se as com Steve Austin, The Undertaker, Triple H e Booker T. Em junho de 2007 sai da WWE. Na edição do Royal Rumble 2009 fez uma aparição surpresa participando do Royal Rumble match sendo o 25º a entrar. Finishers *''Five-Star Frog Splash'' **''Van Daminator'' **''Van Terminator'' *'Signature moves' **''Air Van Dam'' **''Rolling Thunder'' **''Rolling Thunder Flip'' **''Rolling Thunder Splash'' **''Chair Surf'' **''Windmill Kick'' **''Steam Roller Slam'' **Baseball slide **Corkscrew leg drop **Running crossbody **Diving leg drop **Falling powerslam **Leg hook brainbuster **Inverted suplex slam **Legsweep **Facebuster **Monkey flip **Moonsault **Bridging Northern Lights suplex **Slingshot crossbody **Roundhouse kick **Superkick **Leg drop **Somersault legdrop **Spinning crescent kick **Cartwheel **Running high-impact turnbuckle **Springboard flying clothesline **Arm Twister *'Managers' **Bill Alfonso **Paul Heyman **Jerry Lawler **Stephanie McMahon-Helmsley **The Sandman **Tommy Dreamer **Sabu *'Apelidos' **Mr. Monday Night ([[WWE Raw|Monday Night RAW]]) **Mr. Thursday Night ([[WWE Friday Night SmackDown!|''SmackDown!]]) **Mr. Tuesday Night (Extreme Championship Wrestling) **Mr. Pay-Per-View (Extreme Championship Wrestling) **Mr. Money in the Bank **Mr. NBC (City Guys) **"Magic Soldier" Rob Van Dam (All Japan Pro Wrestling) **'RVD''' **RVD 4:20 **The Whole "Dam" Show **'The Whole F'n Show' (Extreme Championship Wrestling) **'The Van Daminator' **'The King of Extreme' Campeonatos e prêmios *'All Star Wrestling' **ASW North American Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Extreme Championship Wrestling' :*ECW World Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) (com Sabu) :*ECW World Television Championship (1 vez; durante 23 meses) *'International Wrestling Federation' :*IWF Television Championship (1 vez) *'National Wrestling Council' :*NWC Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Bobby Bradley *'Peach State Wrestling' :*PSW Cordele City Heavyweight Championship (1 vez) *'Pro Wrestling Illustrated' :*PWI Comeback of the Year (2001) :*PWI Most Popular Wrestler of the Year (2001, 2002) :*PWI ranked him #1 of the top 500 singles wrestlers in the PWI 500 in 2002 *'Pro Wrestling Report' :*Match of the Year (2006) vs. John Cena no ECW One Night Stand *'South Atlantic Pro Wrestling' **SAPW Tag Team Championship (1 vez) – com Chaz Rocco *'World Wrestling Federation | World Wrestling Entertainment' :*ECW Championship (1 vez) :*WWE Championship (1 vez) :*WWE Hardcore Championship (4 vezes) (último) :*WWE Intercontinental Championship (6 vezes) :*WWE European Championship (1 vez) :*WWE World Tag Team Championship (2 vezes) (com Kane (1) e Booker T (1)) :*WWE Tag Team Championship (1 vez) (com Rey Mysterio) :*Mr. Money in the Bank (2006) :*15º Triple Crown Champion :*7º Grand Slam Champion Vídeos Ligações externas *Website oficial *Rob Van Dam no WWE Alumni *Perfil no Online World of Wrestling